The conventional device for cutting sheets of different types of fibrous material has been what essentially is a type of scissors comprised of a stationary blade or metal edge against which is pivoted from one side, a blade, and between which edge and blade the sheet to be cut is disposed for cutting. A simple version of this type of cutter is that found in offices and commercial establishments.
More recently, a different type of cutter has been made the subject of a patent application of the present inventor viz. Ser. No. 07/755,688 filed Sep. 6, 1991. The cutter disclosed in this last mentioned application represents a substantial departure from the conventional scissor- type cutter in that, instead of any scissor-type action, the cutting is effected by a bladed wheel which is rolled across the sheet to be cut.
The conventional scissor cutter not only presents a hazard to the operator and the possibility that a finger or other portion of a hand may get caught between the blade and the stationary edge, but as the blade comes down across the sheet which is being cut, an undesirable pulling action may occur which may render the cut irregular and/or produce an undesirable pair of edges where the cutting occurs.
While this last undesirable feature is obviated by the applicant's cutter described in application Ser. No. 07/755,688, there remains a possible hazard to the operator since the blade or blades are moving across the top of the sheet and could, through carelessness, on the part of the operator or his assistant, result in injury to whoever may be manipulating the sheet as it is being cut.